Time Walks on Memories
by Afuda Zaruno
Summary: Kelinci kecil berlari tak tentu arah. Bulu putihnya basah terkena tetesan air mata langit, atau air matanya? Tak sadar, bayangnya dikejar oleh bayangan lainnya. Seorang pangeran dari planet sadis, yang hatinya luntur terguyur hujan malam itu. "Sudah kubilang China. Aku benci hujan. Aku dan hatiku." Dedicated to #OKIFA02


Yo minna~ setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi. Setelah banyak dukungan dari pihak-pihak di belakang layar yang membantu semangat saya dan juga faktor lain yakni SAYA TERGUGAH untuk membuatnya!

FF ini tampil dengan OTP yang berbeda, sangat berbeda dari yang saya biasa tulis. Kali ini saya juga menghadirkan author yang lain. Jeng-jeng-jeng! Arigatou Jou-kun telah bersedia berkolab dengan saya untuk membuat suatu ff yang dikerjakan sepenuh hati ini. Jadi, mungkin kalau kurang memuaskan maafkan kami minna. So, monggo dibaca saja dan beri komen yang berguna. Arigatou!

 **TIME WALKING ON MEMORIES**

Author : Afuda Zaruno collab with Jofurita Aru

Genre : Romance

Anime : Gintama

Cast : Okita Sougo x Kagura Yato, tokoh lain bisa menyusul nanti.

-dedicated for OKIFA02

Happy New Year!

...

Saat hari yang tak begitu cerah, seorang bocah seumuran sekitar delapan belas tahun terlihat santai. Berkali-kali mulutnya meniup permen karet. Sorot matanya tersirat sebuah ketidakpedulian. Berjalan-jalan dengan langkah biasa. Orang-orang terlihat tak memperdulikannya. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa jika dia terlihat sama. Berjalan sembarang. Niat patroli namun keberadaannya sendiri tak pernah terlihat.

Di lain tempat, seorang bocah berumur empat belas tahunan memasang senyum cerah secerah mentari. Bocah lugu itu menyisir rambut senjanya. Beberapa kali dan mengambil benda bulat bernama cepol yang berjumlah dua dengan ukiran kecil, tak ketinggalan beberapa serat melekat di atasnya. Dia menata rambutnya sebentar. Entah rapi tidaknya, dia segera menarik satu anjing besar yang duduk di sofa merah keluar.

"H-HAAAAAHHHHH?!"

Kedua kaki kecil itu terhenti. Tanpa sadar sebuah kehebohan terjadi. Keparnoan yang sedikit lucu. Entah bagaimana keadaan benda besar di belakang yang meringkih memegangi hidungnya. Kemudian melolong seakan meminta keterangan.

Seperti bunga sakura pertama di musim semi, kedua pipi gadis itu memerah.

Bukan hanya dia seorang.

"Ch-china?"

"E-elu ngapain di sini?"

Sial. Yabai. Maji yabai.

Batin bocah berumur delapan belas yang biasa berekspresi datar mulai teriak. Mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya di tempat terkutuk ini? Bagaimana dengan ketiga syaraf pentingnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah impuls positif sehingga dia bisa kemari?

Atau malah negatif?

"K-kaga ngapa-ngapain.", jawabnya datar.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui proses yang panjang, mencerna kata yang kompleks bagi seorang 'bocah kecil'. Dia memahami suatu kesimpulan yang aneh.

"ELU STALKER YA ARUKA!?"

"HAH? STALKER NDASMU!"

"Ya terus, elu ngapain aruka?"

Bocah berumur delapan belas tahun berkeringat dingin. Pikirannya menyuruhnya menuju zona tenang. Alias, dianya nge-blank. Diam di tempat.

"Mau pinjem toilet?"

Matanya membuka penuh. Dia menemukan cara lain. IYAIN!

Bocah delapan belas tahun itu berlari, menutup kasar pintu toilet yang ditunjuk sebelumnya oleh bocah yang lain. Bocah delapan belas tahun, Okita Sougo. Dan bocah lain, Kagura Yato.

Kagura melongo. Sougo ngibrit. Kata simpel untuk menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan pagi ini.

...

Sougo mengunci rapat pintu toilet Yorozuya. Meski pinggirnya masih terbuka sedikit karena lapuk. Bayangkan berapa lama anime itu tayang, dengan rumah yang sama dan tanpa perbaikan. Dia tak bisa menahan udara panas yang mengalir mendadak dari jendelanya. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap tak melihat apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Ataupun, mendengar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"...sado, lu pingsan?"

Kagura mengecek manusia laknat itu ke dalam toilet, kemudian menemui pemandangan yang tak biasa. Manusia sadis dari planet sadis itu memakai bedak di wajahnya.

"Muka lu kayak tembok."

Gaya Kagura yang polos kebablasan itu membuat Sougo membuat pernyataan lain yang jelas nggak ada nyambungnya. Kagura geleng-geleng, sedikit memindahkan langkahnya menuju kaca besar di samping toilet.

"Yakin bukan elu yang pakek bedak? Kok elu bilangnya malah ngerjain mayora sih?", kata Kagura sembari menunjuk benda mengkilat itu.

Sougo terkejut, skakmat. Dia mengarahkan tangan ke mukanya sendiri. Tujuannya? Menutupi aliran darah yang makin jelas mengumpul di tulang pipinya.

"Sado?"

Sougo kembali melanjutkan penyamarannya, mengusap mukanya sendiri berkali-kali.

"...sehat?"

Kagura diacuhkan. Sougo melengang ke ruang tamu. Si rambut pasir berhenti dan mengucapkan perpisahan ringan. Mau patroli, katanya.

Dan dengan seribu jurus naruto dia buru-buru menjauh.

"Ah sou, kebetulan juga mau keluar."

Sougo berhenti. Mencerna pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis bercepol dua.

"Keluar kemana?"

"Beli sukonbu."

"Yakin kagak ngrusuh?"

"Kaga hih!, lu kali?"

"Gua ngluy-eh... patroli kok."

Sougo berdecih. Memberi saran makan yang lebih manusiawi. Semisal ayam.

"..pakein tabasco biar mantep."

"ELU AJA YANG PAKEK TABASCO!"

Kagura tambah cemberut. Saran Sougo sangat mengerikan. Sekali lagi, si sadis sableng dianggapnya angin lalu. Perut kecil Kagura berbunyi. Suara kecil yang hanya bisa dipahami tubuh seorang gadis lugu itu. Membuat hati rapuh itu sedikit bersedih, bibir tipisnya bergumam.

"..yabe."

Orang yang mengikuti gadis kebangsaan Yato itu berjalan mendahului. Kagura kebingungan. Sougo berhenti sejenak.

 _"_ _Ayo..."_

 _Pegangan tanganmu yang menghangat._

 _Melawan dinginnya embun, senja maupun malam._

 _Semuanya yang kau tebas dengan pedang._

 _Jadi, mari kusambut senyumanmu._

...

Di setapak jalan yang sedikit lengang. Dua bocah berjalan dalam suasana kebekuan. Kegugupan yang terjadi, saling tak bicara. Mereka butuh seorang yang pertama kali memulai pembicaraan.

Sougo, si bocah berambut pasir yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai kapten divisi I satuan khusus kepolisian terbesar di Edo, Shinsengumi. Dia meletupkan permen karet merah mudanya beberapa kali. Kagura, seorang bocah monster yang biasanya mengamuk terlihat anteng dan mengekor di belakang. Suasana sekitar terlihat seperti biasanya. Orang berjalan berpasangan maupun sendirian. Atmosfer menyiratkan udara dingin yang segar. Rerumputan bekas hujan semalam masih berembun.

Terdengar suara kedai terbuka oleh seseorang, sang pemilik kedai menyambutnya ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Sougo memilih duduk di bangku yang paling ujung.

"Duduk!"

"H-ha?!"

"DUDUK KUPING!"

Sepertinya Kagura memang benar-benar butuh Aqua.

Pesanan datang selang beberapa waktu, Sougo segera memberikannya. Walaupun sempat mengelak berkali-kali, si bocah Yato mau juga. Ekspresi Kagura sempat berubah. Mengambil ayam yang disuguhkan gratis di depannya.

Sebelum disambar Sougo.

"JANGAAAN!"

"Katanya mau tabasco. Gimana sih elu?"

"MANA BISA MAKAAAAANNN?"

"Tinggal makan apa susahnya?"

"GUA TANYA APA INI PAKEK TABASCO? BUKAN NYURUH ELU MAKEIN TABASCOOO!"

Sougo kedip-kedip beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa saat kembali memasang ekspresi cuek. Dia tak paham maksud bocah Yato itu. Sementara itu, Kagura merah padam.

Wanita memang ingin dimengerti, ya?

Dia menaruh kembali ayam yang dilumuri cairan beracun itu. Menahan bunyi berisik dari perut monsternya sembari melengos tak peduli. Membiarkan si pangeran sadis yang ikut-ikutan ngambek.

"Udah dibeliin juga, makan dong!"

"Pedes, aru..."

Sougo ngakak. Mendengar sebuah kata-kata blak-blakan yang baru keluar dari bocah yang dididik orang bermarga Sakata itu. Sebelum dia membungkam mulutnya sendiri, menahan pipinya yang mulai memanas. Dan dia membencinya.

"Pesen lagi ya?"

Kagura menyarankan sebuah problem solving yang lain. Sougo tersentak dan kembali fokus pada masalahnya. Dia menentang keras-keras saran Kagura.

"Makannya dikit-dikit aja."

"OJI-SAAAAAANNNN!"

Terlambat, Kagura sudah memanggil sang pelayan. Sougo terus mendesak.

"Makan aja ini, China!"

Namanya bukan Kagura kalau bukan dicap kusogaki oleh Sougo, si keturunan Yato itu ngeyel. Sougo gemes dan mengambil dasi kravatnya. Menyumpel mulut kecil Kagura. Si gadis Yato itu mulai mewek. Masalah lain datang. Tak berapa lama, Kagura menyambar ayam tabasco itu dan mengunyahnya.

"TASUKETEEE AER! AER ARU! AERRRRRRR!"

Sougo tak bisa menahan tsunderenya. Dia ngakak habis-habisan.

Selangkah lagi untuk menjadikannya budak!

Sougo nyengir. Kagura batuk-batuk tersiksa. Membuat si bocah rambut pasir itu lari keluar mengambil air. Dari luar kedai bahkan masih terdengar suara lolongan si bocah Yato. Sampai di dalam, Kagura menyambar kantung airnya. Sougo melongo.

"SEDENG LU!", kata si bocah Yato dan mengelap air mukanya.

"It-itu air kran loh."

Petir menyambar di siang bolong. Perut Kagura langsung mules bukan main. Hari ini yang seharusnya dia habiskan dengan Sadaharu, membeli sukonbu kesukaannya dan kembali ke Yorozuya dengan bahagia semuanya lenyap. Hancur ke permukaan, gara-gara si DO S.

"Woi, mau kabur kemana lo China?!", teriak Sougo menyibak tirai kedai.

 _Sialan kau, Sado!_

Kagura tak memperdulikan rasa senangnya yang telah lenyap menjadi debu dengan angin yang mendingin. Rasa senang itu hanya fatamorgana. Perutnya diremas-remas. Setengah kepalanya membiru dan berkeringat. Kagura terus berlari, berbelok ke gang sepi. Meninju habis pintu rumah orang demi mendapat tumpangan WC gratis.

Sougo mencari jejak sang gadis Yato. Menanyai orang di jalan satu-persatu.

 _Hal ini lebih menyusahkan ketimbang menyergap buronan, batin Sougo mengeluh._

Dia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna vermillion berjalan pelan. Benda itu membawa beragam makanan dan minuman, serta memakannya dengan rakus. Kedua cepol hitam itu terasa tak asing.

"CHINA MUSUMEEEEEEEE!"

"Dia yang bayar, Ja ne.", bisik Kagura pada bapak-bapak kasir.

Dan kembali menghilang.

Sougo kehilangan konektivitas di otak depannya sejenak. Baru kembali meneriaki nama benda vermillion itu selang beberapa menit.

"BALIK LU!"

Sougo mengerahkan seluruh tenaga demi mengejar Kagura. Berlari kencang melewati pasar, toko-toko kelontong, bahkan memutar melintasi markas. Para anggota Shinsengumi yang sedang tegang-tegangnya rapat kaget melihat sang kapten yang beralasan absen sakit ternyata terlihat sehat bagas waras dan rapopo.

"Ch, anoyaro itu kabur dari rapat dan malah main kucing-kucingan dengan bocah China!"

Hijikata tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Sang Fukuchou meraih katananya dan berlari mengejar Sougo.

"KEMBALI KAU, SOUGO TEMEEE!"

Sougo menoleh begitu melihat sesuatu yang lain mengejarnya dari kejauhan. Tanpa basa-basi, Sougo menembakkan bazookanya.

Hijikata gosong namun pantang menyerah. Dia kembali mengejar si pembuat masalah.

"Cukup, Toshi. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau."

"APA MAKSUDMU KONDOU-SAN! KUSO GAKI ITU HARUS DIBERI PERINGATAN!"

"Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?", tegas Kondo.

"Hn?", nada Hijikata seketika melunak.

 _Dia jauh terlihat, bahagia..._

Hijikata membulatkan mata shappirenya.

"...Kau harus memahaminya, Toshi."

Kondo tersenyum, meninggalkan Hijikata. Kata-kata si Gorila sedeng itu memang tak pernah meleset. Biarkan anak-anak mencari masalah. Biarkan mereka mencari waktu luang. Apalagi dalam suasana hujan.

Tentang cinta.

Angin berhembus kuat. Walau mendung tertahan di langit, tak dapat mengalahkan teriakan dalam hati yang ingin bertemu.

 _Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu, China Musume!_

Mereka tak membutuhkan payung demi berlindung atas hujan. Kehangatan yang saling terpaut. Mereka akan mengembangkan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Dalam hujan yang manis.

Karena hati adalah segalanya. Senyum tipis yang terkembang, dari mata maupun bibir.

Kejar-mengejar antara dua orang bocah berumur delapan belas dan empat belas tahun. Melawan beberapa tatapan yang menusuk, pembicaraan yang menyakitkan. Mereka benar-benar tak peduli.

"...balik kau, kusogakieeee!"

Sougo berhenti dengan nafas memburu. Dia terhenti di tengah-tengah gang yang lengang. Melihat sekilas dua orang oji-san berambut perak dan hitam, Gintoki dan Hijikata. Dalam pertengkaran konyol yang terjadi, meniru anak kecil.

Untung ganteng.

Satu kata di pikiran Sougo.

"Lah, ngapain nyumpel di sini?"

Kagura acuh tak acuh. Asyik berlindung di balik punggung lebar Sakata Gintoki. Tak bergerak dari tempatnya sebelum remah-remahan yang terakhir habis.

"AAAA~ Gin-chan TASUKETEEEEE!"

Si bocah Yato itu mencium tanah basah beberapa kali. Sougo kesal bukan main. Dia menyeret Kagura dengan tubuh terbalik. Walaupun beberapa kilo Joule dia memberikan gaya untuk menarik diri, si sadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"..lepasiiiinn!"

"OGAH!", kukuh Sougo.

"Mau dibawa kemana hoooiiii?!"

"Kalau udah kenyang tuh jangan ngluyur!"

"BELOM SOMPLAK! GUE BLAS NGGAK MAKAN!"

Anak keturunan sadis itu berdecih. Dia mengubah arah jalannya, sekaligus jalan pikirnya. Mereka berdua menuju kedai sebelumnya. Tanpa segan, Sougo melempar tubuh mungil Kagura.

"Noh, abisin ayam loe!"

Kagura sudah super-super badmood. Dia nurut. Duduk dan memandangi ayam goreng yang tak berdosa dengan ekspresi melas.

"...abisin, china musume!"

 _Nih orang DO S bener, sih!_

Kagura mencari cara lain. Menghindari kepedesan atau malah lebih tepatnya efek yang lain, keracunan dan beser-beser lagi seperti tadi. Dia hanya memakan bagian dalam.

"Hiiyyy~ pedes! Pedes aru!"

Entah karena kesadisan Sougo yang kelewat batas atau kecerobohan Kagura sendiri, tabasconya menyerap. Ah, pasti karena dibiarkan terlalu lama. Si gadis bercepol dua itu mengambil galon yang sudah disiapkan dan membabatnya habis.

"Ternyata Yato itu lemah ya. Sama yang beginian aja, k-"

Okita got karma!

"...AAAAAA~ OKASAN TASUKETEEEE!"

Kagura ngakak keras. Sougo bingung mencari air. Dia melempar sepatunya dan loncat bebas ke dalam sungai. Meminum air kali sampai kenyang. Si bocah Yato tak punya iba. Malah guling-guling di tanah menikmati pemandangan langka.

Sougo kepedesan.

"Awas lu chinaaaaaa!"

Si sadis Okita ancang-ancang dengan bazooka besar di tangan. Siap menembak target di depannya. Kagura membentengi dirinya dengan payung ungu. Mereka saling menembak, gulung-gulung, jambak-jambakan.

"Udah, capek..."

Sougo mengakhiri pertengkaran tak berguna itu. Kagura menurutinya. Mereka merebahkan tubuh masing-masing. Menatap matahari terbenam yang muncul dari ufuk barat.

 _Senja memang tak pernah sedamai ini, kalau bukan bersamamu._

Sougo mengomel sendiri dengan ayam yang barusan dia makan. Sukses mengacaukan senyum Kagura yang mulai merekah. Bocah sadis itu sejenak melakukan peregangan.

"...nanti malam tungguin gue pulang patroli."

"HAH NGAPAIN?!"

"Makan malam."

"Kek kagak ada kerjaan yang lebih penting aja daripada nungguin elu pulang."

"Lihat badan elu aja makin kayak lidi."

"Biarpun begitu dalemnya wagamama bodi tau!"

"WAGAMAMA BODY PALE LU!"

Dia mengeplak kepala Kagura gemes. Si gadis Yato sempat mengeluh dan mengusir anak keturunan sadis itu jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. Waktunya banyak terulur gara-gara kusogaki itu. Dia cepat-cepat membeli sukonbu dari salah satu toko yang hampir tutup dan kembali ke rumah Yorozuya.

Langit telah menggelap. Titik-titik di cakrawala mulai bermunculan. Beberapa lampu mulai dinyalakan. Kagura mulai bosan. Apalagi setelah tayangan Ladies 4, tak ada acara lain yang sebagus itu. Dia memencet tombol remote secara random.

Kagura berencana keluar, apalagi setelah persediaan sukonbunya habis.

"Yo!"

Sosok suara aneh itu lagi. Si gadis Yato mulai bosan. Dia tak merespon.

"Ngapain dateng lagi kemari?

"Sesuai janji gue, ayo makan!"

"..ogah makan sama elu."

Anak keturunan Yato itu merengut semerengut-merengutnya. Dia mengabaikan bungkus-bungkus sukonbu yang berceceran di rumah.

"Ck, masih nyiki aje lu."

"BIARIN!"

Kagura membentak si bocah berambut pasir. Toh bukan urusan si sadis kalau dia masih hidup atau mati gara-gara jajanan itu.

"Sana dandan! Mumpung masih sorean."

"Mandi aja belum.", celoteh si rambut vermillion.

Sougo berdecak kesal, satu-satunya cara yaitu menggendong paksa si china meskipun harus ditampar-tampar oleh si empunya.

"Cepetan!"

Si pangeran sadis itu membanting kasar pintunya. Mengabaikan gedor-gedoran dari seorang yang ada di dalam. Beberapa menit, si kapten Shinsengumi itu menungguinya. Lama-lama kesabarannya habis juga, setelah teriakan-teriakannya diabaikan. Satu alasan, dia tak mau dikatai mirip Yamazaki atau si megane. Dia sudah melekat dengan karakter stay cool. OOC itu mustahil.

Pintu kayu itu bergeser sedikit. Wajah mendung Sougo segera berubah. Dia menoleh dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kagura.

"Gue males kena air.", jawab singkat si Yato.

Kedutan langsung mampir di wajah tampan itu. Dia mengambil langkah cepat, sebagai seorang kapten yang ditakuti.

Menyiram tubuh Kagura.

"AAAAA!"

Kagura kesal bukan main. Perbuatan harus dibalas dengan perbuatan yang sama. Dia mengambil segayung air dan menyiramkan ke tubuh Sougo yang masih dibalut seragam.

Sougo hampir misuh-misuh. Sebelum dia membalas, yang mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Kagura membanting pintu kamar mandi, sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

 _Melihat wajahmu berulang-ulang, siang malam._

 _Meskipun begitu,_

 _Aku selalu ingin untuk melihatmu._

 _Aku tersenyum riang._

 _Apabila kita bertemu lagi,_

 _Harus kukatakan,_

 _Bertemu denganmu, tidak terlalu buruk._

...

Sougo mengambil baju yang disiapkan di lemari. Entah itu ditujukan untuknya atau tidak. Kimono berwarna putih susu dengan dua garis di bagian leher.

 _Ini milik megane itu, batin Sougo._

"China?"

Sougo menelisik rumah. Sialnya, si Yato itu tak ada di tempat. Dia mencari di kolong kasur, kulkas, ruang tamu, kamar mandi maupun ke tempat sampah. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kekhawatiran itu mulai menggerayangi pikiran si pangeran sadis. Sekali lagi, si sadis itu melihat langit yang tercermin di jendela. Rona jingga itu tinggal seperempat. Sementara, pikirannya memperingatkan jika dia harus berangkat sekarang juga!

Dia berlari keluar. Terperanjat.

Rona yang dia suka itu tertutup kelabu yang tebal. Titik-titik cerah di sekitarnya bersembunyi. Saat itu, angin mulai meniup suatu yang tak mengenakkan hati.

Kemana China sedeng itu pergi?

...

Kagura tertawa-tawa, suatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Butir-butir yang menyegarkan berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit. Angin dingin yang membelainya perlahan. Dia melengkungkan senyum bahagia. Kagura berjongkok dan menyentuh genangan di bawah kakinya.

 _Mami, planet ini memang aneh_

 _Orang – orang aneh yang membatasi kebebasanku_

 _Tapi setidaknya aku berkawan baik dengan hujan, Mami!_

 _Lihat! Kagura sampai lupa membawa payung!_

...

Kuso. Kuso. Kuso.

Sougo berceloteh beberapa kali. Dia tak bisa keluar hujan-hujan begini. Kemarin saja dia baru saja demam dan terpaksa harus dirawat wakil komandan yang dia kutuk hidup-hidup itu. Dia melirik payung ungu yang tergeletak di sofa. Si gadis china itu belum terlalu jauh.

Iris merah itu tergerak-gerak. Tangannya menyentuh ujung payung kecil. Berlubang dan pinggirannya robek di sana-sini.

 _Salahkan aku yang membenci hujan dan kalah oleh angin_

 _Tapi hati ini ingin membawakan payung untuknya_

 _Kemudian aku mendengar bisikan dingin malam_

 _Percuma, kau orang bodoh yang keterlaluan_

Hatinya lemah oleh air hujan. Sougo benci hujan. Karena hujan menyiratkan banyak kenangan. Kenangan bodoh akan kakaknya atau suatu yang lebih buruk. Hujan hanya menyimpan luka. Hujan hanya berisi kesedihan.

Dan dia merasakannya. Dia hanyalah orang payah.

 _Payah dalam melindungi hal yang dicintainya._

"Yo, Kondo-san.."

Dia mengangkat telefon yang mampir tiba-tiba. Berdecih sesaat dan memutar bola matanya malas. Si stalker itu terlalu peduli pada gadis kabaretnya. Hanya karena dia sakit, si komandan gorillanya itu mau-maunya menjenguk. Sampai harus membawa seluruh anggota Shinsengumi. Sougo menghela nafas sejenak, mengata-ngatai kalau dia amatlah greget. Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya berkata terserah.

...

Kagura membuka pintu rumah Yorozuya. Apakah suatu hal yang diusilinya tadi akan kembali mengusilinya? Si anak vermillion itu masih sempat bertanya-tanya.

"Sado?"

Dia melipir ruang tamu. Orang yang dicari sudah lenyap. Pada saat itu juga, kekhawatiran itu kembali datang padanya.

 _Dingin malam mulai menghantui_

 _Dan mendadak sebuah kehangatan menghilang dari tubuhku_

 _Aku kedinginan dimana kehangatan itu tak akan kembali_

Dalam mobil yang bergerak pelan. Kota Edo yang baru basah mandi air hujan. Dan aromanya masih kentara jelas. Baik dihirup atau sekedar terhirup, Sougo masih merasakannya. Setengah jam hujan sudah reda. Tubuh bocah itu tergerak-gerak karena guncangan kecil.

"Sougo, hari ini kau terlihat kalem.", celetuk Hijikata.

Si komandan iblis itu memberi penekanan pada kata kalem. Melihat bocah sadis ini adem ayem, rasanya hanya tidak nyaman saja. Jadi, perlu bagi Hijikata untuk mengatakan masalah ini.

"Memangnya kau tak bersyukur, aku tak mood membunuhmu...", jawab Sougo sarkastik.

"...atau aku perlu menabrakkan mobil ini agar kau langsung mati di tempat?"

Hijikata tak menjawab. Dia mengerti si bocah sadis itu hanya terpaksa. Nada bicaranya sangat berbeda. Kata-kata itu bukan tulus dan ambisius seperti biasa.

"Terserah kau.", jawab Hijikata.

Si pria berponi V itu menyalakan rokok terakhirnya. Dia berani bertaruh kalau malam ini begitu dingin gara-gara hujan lebat tadi. Hal itu juga yang membuat si pangeran DO S menghilang. Baru kembali, seragamnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Kau tak dingin dengan pakaian itu?"

"URUSE! SHINE HIJIKATA KONOYARO!"

Hijikata hampir saja ngakak. Kenapa anak sadis berwajah datar dan membosankan ini berubah jadi galak? Tapi, bukan Hijikata sang wakil komandan iblis kalau dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tajam dan menusuk.

Dia harus membiarkan Sougo untuk sementara waktu.

...

Kagura sedang bosan. Dia menggelantungkan kakinya di balkon rumah. Si keriting itu belum kembali dan si megane itu tiba-tiba datang. Kagura mencak-mencak karena tubuhnya hampir oleng.

"..aneue sakit."

Saat itu juga mata Kagura membulat tak percaya. Dia segera berlari disusul si megane. Menuju ke doujo keluarga Shimura. Si gadis vermillion itu hampir saja mewek, jika tak ditenangkan sang kakak angkatnya sendiri, Shimura Otae.

"Yokatta..", ucap Kagura berkali-kali.

Dia keluar sebentar. Sejam kemudian bocah itu justru menjumpai pemandangan yang aneh. Si gorilla hentai itu ada disana. Dan anegonya malah tersenyum manis. Seakan esok adalah hari terakhirnya.

Dia baru teringat kalau besok sudah berganti tahun.

Kagura menitikkan air mata bahagia. Si wanita kabaret itu memang mencintainya. Entah kenapa hatinya dag-dig-dug ketakutan. Tapi, dia tak berani menganggu acara kencan tak langsung itu.

Nampaknya, malam ini merupakan malam yang spesial bagi mereka berdua.

 _Sado..._

Satu nama yang dia ingat. Dia rindu. Hatinya menuntun berjalan keluar doujo. Menuju jembatan melengkung yang membentangi sungai Edo.

Suatu tergerak melintasinya. Dia menoleh. Seorang bocah dengan rambut berwarna pasir dan seragamnya yang basah. Kagura mengira dia kehujanan.

"..g-gomen.", anak Yato itu menunduk sedih.

Sougo menatap lurus. Termenung. Hujan menyebabkan banyak kekesalan. Tanpa sadar, dia merutuki dirinya. Keluar dari mobil yang disupirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk tak bergabung dengan rombongan.

"S-sado...", panggil Kagura lirih.

Sougo membelalakkan matanya.

Si Yato itu ada di depannya. Bocah vermillion bercepol dua bertenaga seribu amanto itu tak menenteng payungnya.

"BAKA GA?! KAU TAHU HUJAN LEBAT TAPI MASIH NGLUYUR!"

"...DENGAR! KAU BUKAN LAGI ANAK UMUR LIMA TAHUN YANG SUKA KABUR KEMANAPUN KAU MAU BAKAGURA!"

Sougo berteriak keras-keras. Secara langsung, Kagura telah melihat sisi lain seorang bocah Okita. Mata merahnya berkaca-kaca. Kagura melongo. Hati Sougo berteriak pada bekas-bekas hujan. Angin-angin dingin kembali datang menerbangkan dedaunan, si anak pasir itu masih kalut.

"g-gomen, a..aku..aku.."

Kagura hampir menangis. Air mata itu mulai mengumpul di matanya. Siap menunggu untuk pecah.

Sougo terduduk. Sudah berapa kali dia katakan pada langit kalau dia benci hujan. Dia sangat membencinya. Aneuenya pergi di saat hujan.

...bahkan si Yato itu juga.

Tidak,

tapi hampir saja.

Sougo menggeram. Mengeratkan kepalannya, menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Sudah dia bilang dia sangat-sangat kalut.

Dia mendongak. Melihat Kagura yang melayangkan senyumannya. Bibir merah muda itu melengkung ke atas. Tidak, tepatnya hanya separuh. Beberapa tetes air meluncur sukses. Sisanya, bergerak-gerak dalam kilatan iris birunya.

Ternyata, Kagura juga masih gagal..

untuk menyembunyikannya.

Kalau hatinya juga tak kalah kalut..

Dia rindu si sadis itu.

Sougo berdecih kesal. Meludah ke tanah berkali-kali. Dia berjalan cepat, menantang si Yato seperti biasa. Kagura memberikan kuda-kuda terbaiknya. Kedua anak sadis itu akan kembali berduel dalam keheningan malam.

"SADOOO!"

"CHINAAA!"

Kenyataan masih berkata lain.

Sougo memeluk erat-erat Kagura. Membuat si anak vermillion itu beringsut dalam dada sang pangeran. Dia menangis. Dalam posisi yang sama, Sougo mengeluarkan sebuah payung ungu dan membukanya. Menutupi tubuh lemah yang dibekapnya...

...payung kecil, milik Kagura.

Hanabi berpendar-pendar dari barat. Berputar-putar seperti payung yang terlihat membentang. Ungu, merah, biru, berulang-ulang saling bermekaran. Mata sembab Kagura berkilat-kilat. Menikmati kehangatan cahaya bintang, kembang api, maupun kupu-kupu cinta yang beterbangan di perutnya. Dia benar-benar merayakan malam tahun barunya!

Sougo ikut memandang paronama lembut. Cantik seperti gadis vermilion itu. Dia masih bisa menggapai suatu hal yang dicintainya. Suatu hal kedua yang lain.

Sougo berkata pada hati kecil, dia berhasil.

Dalam sebuah suara lirih, ia berbisik pada surai vermillion yang dibelainya berulang-ulang.

 _"_ _...selamat tahun baru, Kagura..."_

 ** _.END._**


End file.
